


Movie Night

by Ariestals



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestals/pseuds/Ariestals
Summary: John Seed & Grace Thornwood have their routine movie night.
Relationships: John Seed & Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Movie Night

Their weekly movie night has come around again, it's become a habit for both Grace and John when Grace stays too late at his ranch helping with work - not that either of them are _complaining_. The young woman's never had a chance to socialise with other people and John needs the company as much as she does. And anyway, the pair need a **break** from Joseph so nights like these are a _blessing_.

It’s late that evening, the movie has only just begun and Grace is nestled in between John and the end of the couch, arms wrapped around herself as she gets comfortable. God knows why John has decided on this film but Grace doesn't complain, Joseph wouldn't of normally allowed them to watch something like this. But secrets are _secrets_ for a reason.

“I don't understand why they killed his dog though..” Grace has already cried once over the deceased pet and it was merely the start of the film. John can't help but laugh though “It's John Wick, **nothing** makes sense” The look Grace gives him is an annoyed one, digging him in the ribs.

It’s as the film drags on the exhaustion from the day finally hits her, hard and heavy. Without a word Grace simply leans into him, nestling _comforting_ into his side, head against his shoulder. The strong cologne still lingered in his clothes from that morning, she doesn't mind though. It's John that gives her a look this time, one of confusion and curiosity.

“You don't think Joseph's gonna get _jealous_?”

The word “jealous” is dragged out, a playful nudge in Grace's side before he wraps an arm around her shoulders. It's the frown that pulls on her features that makes her pout, giving him a concerned look. ”Joseph _jealous_? Why would he be..” She rolls her eyes.

“Don't make me **laugh**..”

John doesn't respond to that, just a soft chuckle as he rolls his own eyes and goes back to focusing on the film.

.....

It’s as the credits roll John carefully turns to glance down at the woman beside her, sleeping peacefully - he doesn't want to move but he's already _cramping_ up. Carefully John slides out from beneath her weight, catching her head before she hits the couch and resting it on the pillow behind. Grabbing a blanket nearby he drapes it over her small frame, tucking it around her to keep her warm. For a second John **hesitates** , holding himself back - but he can't help himself. It's the softest of kisses he leaves on her blonde hair, a fleeting kiss that she can _barely_ feel on the top on her head. Grace doesn't stir, far too deep in sleep to even notice.

“Goodnight darling..”

It's too bad Grace missed half the film. 


End file.
